lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Graham
Fort Graham is a building in Montrose located north of Castle Montrose which may be one of the oldest buildings in the server's history. ClapYoThighs The fortress first served as the original residence of ClapYoThighs, who was at that time a Montrosian citizen. ClapYoThighs soon seceded from Montrose, however, forming the short-lived Independent State of Clap. During this time, the fortress served as a capital building of the splinter state. A marketplace for ClapYoThighs's private commerce ventures (see: Raider Ale Co.) was constructed and added to the center at this time. ClapYoThighs then moved to HUM and sold the fortress to Montrose, who repurposed it as a Montrosian military center and christened it Fort Graham. Fort Graham Prison (Brayton Jail) Fort Graham served for quite some time as a simple military center, holding some military supplies and having facilities for Montrosians to hone their combat skills, including archery practice. However, largely, its only purpose was to serve as a citadel for Montrosians to retreat into should Montrose fall under attack. This all changed during the event known as Brayton Jail. FlyingGMM, header of Montrose, had unveiled a new innovation in the Fort: an obsidian prison cell. GoatWhisperer and FlyingGMM had gone back and forth arguing over the utility of the cell-- while FlyingGMM believed it could serve a good purpose for convicted criminals in Montrosian court to serve prison sentences as well as to hold accused in advance of a court hearing, GoatWhisperer thought the very idea that someone who had committed a crime against Montrose would willingly submit themselves to Montrose's custody was absurd. However, this era contained one of the most heinous pirates the server had ever seen, PizzasWithBone, which made GoatWhisperer reevaluate the need for such a cell, and devised a plan to trap the Dread Pirate of Deathwatch, PizzasWithBone, in the cell using trickery. (Main article: Brayton Jail) This marked the first time any player had been willfully imprisoned indefinitely by another player on the server, and changed Fort Graham's purpose forever. Now, in addition to storing military supplies and simply being a strong fortification spot, Fort Graham was one of the only places in the world equipped to impenetrably hold prisoners for indefinite periods of time. Fort Graham Prison (Current) After the events of Brayton Jail, Header FlyingGMM discovered several flaws with the obsidian prison cell used to house PizzasWithBone. These included the theoretical possibility of a breakout to occur by breaking the glass window and the inaccessibility of the cell due to the lack of any doors. As such, a new facility was designed, engineered to allow a touch more room for prisoners, a series of doors to allow the cell to be reused without having to tear into the walls, additions of water on the window to make it more impenetrable, and adding several mocking activities for prisoners to engage in during their stay: * "The Train to Freedom", a circular rail track with a minecart attached * "Redstone Playpen", a station featuring a lever which could be toggled, a button that could be pressed, and a repeater whose delay could be adjusted * "Sitting Chair", a wooden stair block * "Music Time!", a single note block The prison facility has been used multiple times since being constructed, most notably imprisoning _EightZero_ during a minor diplomatic dispute with Goomlandia (who ended up becoming a Montrosian citizen several months later), and imprisoning BadhorsieJake when he was found to be committing sabotage against Montrose in the days prior to the Great Western War.